<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coach Baseball In The Streets, Coach Love In The Sheets by Woniebat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154832">Coach Baseball In The Streets, Coach Love In The Sheets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat'>Woniebat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, I want more mlm works and by God I'll make them myself, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Not Proofread, Reader-Insert, bonus coming out, hints of Akira ships, it's just an end thing rlly, mlm, p4a junpei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Junpei work in a job he loves only makes you love him more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iori Junpei/Male Reader, Iori Junpei/Reader, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coach Baseball In The Streets, Coach Love In The Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look out over the field, taking in the dry air, and the smell of dirt and grass; all of it tied together by your boyfriend coaching little league practice.</p><p>Junpei really was amazing coaching his team, frankly it's shocking you didn't realize he'd be great with kids sooner. You snicker slightly thinking about it; if anyone could relate to children it's probably Junpei.</p><p>He really was somethin' though, and you truly did feel like a lucky guy just for meeting him.</p><p>Fluffy little daydreams fill your head, sweet domesticity, you puff a dreamy sigh, "Mr and Mr Iori…"</p><p>"Alright team! We did great today and now it's time for some snacks!"</p><p>Junpei's announcement snaps you out of your daydream tugging you back to the pleasant present. It might be too soon to think about marriage anyway…</p><p>Junpei waves back to team members and parents, gladly stopping to listen to his students and their parents, genuinely taking their advice and possible concerns into consideration. </p><p>You watch him excel at the job he loves before finally making it to you.</p><p>He drapes his arm over your shoulder pulling you close.</p><p>"I'm taking a break from coaching baseball," he announces melodramatically before leaning in close and giving you a kiss on the cheek, "now I'm here to coach some love," he wiggles his eyebrows in a way that could only make you snort.</p><p>"That's so stupid," you manage to giggle out</p><p>"Whaaat! I worked on that all day!"</p><p>"All day!? Don't you have a team to coach?"</p><p>"I can think of two things at once!"</p><p>"Wow that's impressive I couldn't say the same for myself!"</p><p>Yep, just two lovestruck idiots and you wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>"So what does The Love Coach have planned today?"</p><p>"I'm actually pretty worn out…," Junpei admits in defeat.</p><p>"It's fine you know," you smile and reassure him, "all I really want to do is go where there's air conditioning but if there isn't there's nothing wrong with taking some stuff off," you mutter to him playfully.</p><p>"Hey not here!"</p><p>"Of course not here! Maybe I did say it wrong- either way! I can't wait to get home with you," your heart flutters as you move to kiss Junpei on the lips.</p><p>The two of you pull away with smiles relishing in your closeness before he finally pulled away, with your hand in his.</p><p>...maybe marriage isn't so far off for you.</p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>Alone in the attic Akira's stressful thoughts brought him back to when he was younger.</p><p>"I really have seen a guy with another guy…"</p><p>He mutters through his thoughts slowly cutting out a sense of clarity for himself.</p><p>"I'm...not weird for it, I'm normal…"</p><p>A weight melted away from his shoulders bringing on tears, a newfound sense of self love and, well, teen love.</p><p>He nervously opens his texts fidgeting over the keyboard before working up the nerve to send.</p><p>"I want to steal your heart"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ryuji: DUDE DON'T TRY TO TAKE MY ORGANS I THINK I NEED THEM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>